Oyasumi Kiss
by Tomoyo to Kudo
Summary: Persembahan SasuNaru yang unyu-unyu terakhir dari saya :D/ little bit Sho-Ai / typo(s) /chibiSasuxchibiNaru :3


**Disclaimer Chara: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Story: Mine Only!**

**OYASUMI KISS**

**(_Lanjutan Evening Kiss tapi sangat bisa dibaca terpisah_****_)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading~

* * *

Tepat pukul 3 sore sekumpulan bocah nampak keluar dari sebuah _play group_ ** bersama dengan orang tua mereka yang menanti di depan gerbang. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, dan Gaara. Hanya saja yang berbeda adalah Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih setia menunggu jemputan di gerbang. Sedang ShikaKiba dan NejiGaa sudah di jemput orangtua masing-masing terlebih dahulu. Naruto? Dia dengan tampang kesalnya menunggu sang ibu yang biasa menjemputnya.**

**"Ugh~ Kaa-chan lama cih~" gerutunya dengan tampang suntuk khas anak kecil. Sasuke yang terus berada di samping bocah blonde itu hanya mendengus. Pasalnya dia sudah sering menunggu seperti ini karena baka anikinya yang terlalu 'rajin'. Ya yang selalu menjemput Sasuke adalah Itachi, kakak laki-lakinya. Dan hebatnya aniki tersayangnya hampir tiap hari datang terlambat hingga membuatnya harus menunggu seperti ini. Alasannya? Percayalah kalian tidak akan mau tau. Bedanya sekarang dia ditemani si blonde yang hobi merengek.**

**"Eh? Cukeh belom dijemput juga?" tanya Naruto polos namun bagai sembilu bagi si raven karena keberadaannya tak dianggap sedari tadi.**

**"Hn"**

_Good job _ Uchiha! Karena kau telah berhasil mendapat senyuman manis si blonde karena kata keramatmu itu. Tentu saja membuatmu kelabakan karena tak menemukan kardus atau kantung plastik untuk menutupi wajah tomatmu.

"Sasukeeee!"

Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia bersyukur dengan kedatangan kakaknya. Wajah Uchihanya serasa terselamatkan.

"Hn"

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Itachi. "Naru juga ikut Nii-san pulang" lanjutnya seraya meraih tangan mungil Naruto. Namun Naruto menolaknya.

"Tapi Nalu mau nunggu Kaa-chan, Ita-nii,"

"Hari ini Naru pulang sama Nii-san soalnya Minato-san dan Kushina-san sedang ada urusan mendadak" terang Itachi.

"Urucan apa? Kenapa Kaa-chan nggak bilang Nalu?" Itachi mulai bingung mau menjawab apa. Urusan anak kecil bukan bidangnya meskipun dia mempunyai adik yg masih balita. Tapi hei Sasuke jarang sekali merengek padanya sejak umur 1 tahun.

"Kenapa Nalu ditinggal?"

_Oh crap! _Mata birunya mulai berkaca-kaca membuatnya makin kelimpungan. Sekarang dia merasa seperti seorang penculik pedophil yang gagal menenangkan sanderanya. Beruntung tempat ini mulai sepi.

"Itu ulucan olang dewaca Nalu...jadi anak kecil tidak boleh ikut"

Wushh...

Serasa di belai angin pegunungan, Itachi ingin sekali memeluk adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Kenapa Nalu nggak boleh ikut?" tanyanya makin penasaran. Membuat Itachi dag-dig-dug juga menunggu jawaban apa yang di berikan adiknya.

"Itu kalena di cana ada paman besal yang cuka bawa anak kecil. Nalu mau di bawa cama paman becal itu?" tutur Sasuke datar namun dengan nada yang mengintimudasi. Membuat muka tan bulat Naruto pucat pasi ketakutan kemudian cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Nalu nggak mau! Nalu mau pulang cama Ita-nii caja!" seru Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tangan Itachi.

Anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun itu tiba-tiba merasa bangga dan menatap Sasuke berbinar.

_"Benar-benar adikku" _batinnya terharu.

* * *

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Uchiha nampak berbeda malam ini. Terlihat dari rona wajah masing-masing penghuni rumah yang nampak berbinar mendengar celotehan tamu mungil mereka.

"Macakan Miko obaa-chan benal-benal enak. Nalu cuka!" teriak si blonde antusias.

Mikoto, ibu Sasuke tentu saja langsung kegirangan karena gemas.

"Aaahh...benarkah Naru suka?" tanya Mikoto sambil mencubit pelan pipi tembem Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Un! Kaa-chan tak pelnah macak ceenak ini. Kaa-chan cuma bica bikin lamen kecukaan Nalu" gerutu Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Membuat semua orang gemas termasuk Fugaku sang kepala keluarga yang terkenal dingin.

"Kalau begitu Nalu boleh makan disini kapanpun Naru mau," kata Mikoto.

"Hontou?!" pekik Naruto yang di balas anggukan Mikoto.

"Okay...Miko obaa-chan. Aligatou," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi Naru juga harus panggil obaa-san dengan Kaa-chan, okay?"

Naruto yang takmengerti apa maksud Mikoto hanya memiringkan wajahnya. Dan entah kenapa perasaan Fugaku dan Itachi menjadi tak enak.

"Kenapa halus panggil Kaa-chan? Nalu kan cudah punya Kaa-chan?"

"Soalnya Nalu akan jadi anak Kaa-chan juga!" seru Mikoto yang berimbas pada tersedaknya suami dan 2 anaknya. Sasuke yang tak mengertipun entah kenapa ikut tersedak. Ikatan batin ayah dan anak mungkin.

"Jadi Nalu punya Kaa-chan dua?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentul V.

Mikoto dengan semangat mengangguk. Naruto diam beberapa saat membuat semua orang pun ikut diam menghentikan acara makan mereka.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"Yeaaayyy! Nalu punya dua Kaa- chan!"

GUBRAAAGG...

Para lelaki Uchiha pun terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

* * *

Ternyata sampai malam pun keluarga Naruto belum kembali dari urusannya. Dan itu membuat Naruto gelisah hingga tak bisa tidur.

Sasuke yang jadi partner tidurmya juga ikut terjaga.

"Kau kenapa Nalu?" tanyanya sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Nalu nggak bisa tidul Cukeh,"jawab Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Kenapa nggak bica tidul?"tanya Sasuke di tengah rasa kantuknya.

"Nalu pengin Kaa-chan...hiks," satu isakkan mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"N-Nalu jangan nangis," Sasuke mencoba menenangkan sahabat pirangnya yang mulai melengkungkan bibirnya yang bergetar ke bawah.

"Cekalang Nalu ingin apa?"

"Hiks...Nalu pengin tidul cama Kaa-chan...hiks,"

Sasuke mulai memutar otak. Otak Uchihanya dia gunakan untuk mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang dilakukan Kaa-chan nya saat dia mengalami sindrom anak kecil itu. Dan dengan berbekal ingatannya, tangan pucat Sasuke terulur untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Cup...cup..cup...Nalu jangan nangis ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala blondenya. Naruto menatap Sasuke, mata birunya mengerjap bingung dalam rengkuhan Sasuke.

"Tapi Nalu pengin Kaa-chan Cukeh...Nalu nggak bica tidul. Biacanya kalo nggak bica tidul Kaa-chan yang bakal nemenin Nalu," kata Naruto lirih membuat Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Tapi otaknya tetap bekerja mencari cara agar si pirang ini tidur.

TING!

Seakan ada nyala lampu bohlam di atas kepala membuat Sasuke tersenyum bangga. Di kecupnya kening si blonde lama.

"Apa Kaa-chan Nalu juga celalu mencium di cini kalo Nalu mau tidul?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk kening si pirang. Naruto tak segera menjawab tapi sesaat kemudian dia mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kalo begitu cekalang anggap caja aku Kaa-chan Nalu. Aku juga akan melakukan cepelti yang Kuchi obaa-chan lakukan cama Nalu kalo mau tidul," terang Sasuke membuahkan kerutan samar di kening Naruto pertanda bocah itu tak mengerti. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Kalena cekarang Kaa-chanku juga jadi Kaa-chan Nalu jadi aku juga akan melakukan apa yang Kaa-chan lakukan kalo aku cucah tidul,"

"Memang Miko obaa-chan ngapain kalo Cacu cucah tidul?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sejenak di tatapnya bola mata biru milik Naruto sebelum Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kaa-chan melakukan ini..."

Cup...

Dikecupnya kening Naruto.

"Lalu ini..."

Cup...

Kedua kelopak mata.

"Ini..."

Cup...

Hidung

"Ini..."

Cup...

Kedua pipi bulatnya.

"Dan yang telakhil..."

Cup...

"Ini," kata Sasuke setelah melepas kecupan di bibir mungil si blonde. Naruto hanya mengerjap polos.

"Miko obaa-chan juga kayak gitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Tapi...macih ada catu lagi," ucap Sasuke agak ragu.

"Eh? Macih ada?" mata bulat Naruto makin membulat.

Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto ke dada kecilnya. Naruto hanya menurut.

"Tidul ya cayang. Jangan takut...ada Cacu di cini. C...Cacu tak akan pelgi. C...Cacu akan jaga Nalu. Kalena Cacu..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya karena tak yakin dengan kata yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya dan juga menghalau rasa panas pada wajahnya. Walau memang Sasuke hanya mengcopy kata-kata ibunya tapi tetap saja...

"C...Cacu c...cayang Nalu"

.

.

Hening...

.

.

"Umm...Cukeh?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa dada Cukeh bunyi kelas cekali?"

Blussshh...

"Tidul caja, Dobe!"

"Tapi Nalu jadi nggak bica tidul~"

"Kalo begitu Nalu coba hitung domba campai tidul,"

"Tapi nggak ada domba Cukeeehh~"

"Kalo gitu coba hitung bunyi dada ku!"

"Umm...okay"

.

.

.

.

"Bunyinya makin cepat Nalu jadi cucah hitungnya Cukeeeeehh~"

"AAAARRGHH!"

END

APA INI?! APA INI?! #dilempar sandal

Huweeeeee...nggak tau kenapa endingnya jadi 'bubar' gini A

Haaahh...tapi ya sudah lah. Nasi telah jadi aking, apa mau dikata. Moga aja para reader nggak kecewa dan masih mau kasih secuil tanda tangan(?) m-,-m

Mind to review? O.O


End file.
